The Dimmer the World Gets
by Spark the Pony
Summary: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were trying to earn their cutie marks as miners, but then they get trapped and have to find a way out. On their way out, they found something very interesting...or should I say that they found somepony interesting...(Sorry, I suck at summaries.) [Alternate Universe] [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**I hate writer's block...that is all.**

* * *

_Please...Don't do this!...I don't deserve this!...I'm not evil! Please! Pri- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**? years later**

**Third Person POV:**

"Hey, look! There's a cave over there!" said an orange pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail. She and her other two friends, a white unicorn with lilac and pink hair and a yellow earth pony with hair as red as an apple, were on another crusade to try earning their cutie marks as miners.

"Let's see if anything's there!" exclaimed the yellow earth pony as she and the orange pegasus ran over to a giant cave on the side of a rocky, grey mountain.

"Scootaloo, Apple Bloom! Wait! Remember what our sisters said? Only caves that they said were safe!" the white unicorn called out to her friends.

Apple Bloom called back, "Don't worry, Sweetie Belle! It'll be quick! Come on!" Sweetie Belle sighed and ran after her two friends since once they made up their minds, she usually had no other choice but follow or be left alone. Good thing it's usually all three of them that agree on the same thing.

When they reached the cave, they instantly regretted walking into it. As soon as Sweetie Belle stepped in, the top of the spiked mountain broke off and rolled down. The top of the mountain (which is no longer the top) and the other rocks that it took down were all heading to one place: the only known entrance to the cave. The shaking that it caused made it extremely difficult for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to even stand up, never mind running out of the cave. When the shaking stopped, the crusaders realized that the cave was now blocked off, and it was too dark to search anywhere without possibly injuring themselves.

"Great idea, guys." said Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, it isn't our fault that there was an avalanche!" Scootaloo retorted.

"Girls! Now's not the time for arguing! Sweetie Belle, can you use magic to make light?"

"Yeah, hold on." Sweetie Belle concentrated very hard, but only a tiny bit of light fizzled out of her horn before it became dark again. "What the..."

"Come on, Sweetie Belle! Don't tell me you forgot how to make light." Scootaloo said.

"No, I remember. It's just that something's blocking my magic."

"Maybe this cave is magic proof or something." said Apple Bloom.

"Well, I guess we should try to find another way out then." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Sure." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom agreed.

As the crusaders were walking, they grew nervous thinking about what would happen if they couldn't get out of the cave. Would their sisters hate them? Would anyone notice that they're gone? Would anyone care? Would they be stuck in this cave forever?

Alas, the fillies still couldn't find a way out after walking through the giant ravine that they thought was a cave. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? To the crusaders, it felt like forever. Will the ever get out?

"Guys! Look over there!" Scootaloo excitedly flapped her wings and pointed to a source of light near them.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gasped. "Let's go!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

The crusaders ran over to the source of light as quickly as fillies who tripped over rocks every ten seconds could. When the reached the light, they expected to be outside, but that was definitely NOT the case.

"Where are we?" Scootaloo asked as she stared in awe at the place that they were in. Magenta and pink crystals were everywhere. There seemed to be some type of magical energy in the crystals since they all glowed so brilliantly on their own. There had to be at least a thousand on the walls and the ceiling. Don't even get me started on the floor Rarity would probably pass out at the beautiful sight.

"Girls...I think...We're going to make everyone in Ponyville rich!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Wait...look over there. Ah think there's something..." said Apple Bloom as she walked towards a giant patch of tall, curved crystals. In fact, it looked almost as if the crystals were protecting-or hiding-something.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, look! The top isn't covered! I might be able to get off the ground enough to see what's inside." said Scootaloo.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't know what's in there." Apple Bloom warned.

Scootaloo simply nodded and started to flap her wings at a steady rhythm. Soon, she was off the ground and up in the air.

"Keep going, Scootaloo! You're almost there! You can do it!" Her friends cheered.

"Getting...tired...but I have to make it!...Come...On!" Scootaloo let out a breath of relief and looked inside the crystal chamber.

"No way..." she said.

"Well, what's in it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"You won't believe it! It's a-" Scootaloo was cut off by the mountain shaking. "Again?!" she exclaimed.

"Scootaloo! Get down from there!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"I c-c-caaaaaaaaan't!" Scootaloo yelled as she fell in the chamber. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor of the chamber. Suddenly, the top started closing up.

"Scootaloo! Are you still in th-there?!" asked one of her friends. She could barely hear them since most of the noise is being blocked out by the rumbling of the mountain and the crystals blocking her only way out of the chamber.

"Scootaloo!...hear...something!"

"What? What are you guys saying?" Scootaloo yelled as loud as she could.

"Hear...say...-ing!"

"You still aren't making any sense!"

"..."

"Sweetie Belle? Apple Bloom?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

More Silence.

"Anyone?" Scootaloo was getting even more worried than before. "ANYONE!"

"Me..."

"Huh?" Scootaloo turned around. She had forgotten that there was something in the chamber. She was about to tell her friends what she saw.

"I s-said...me. I'm here."

She had seen a pegasus filly no younger than they are. She was a stone statue a few minutes ago. But that was then.

"W-Who...Who are you?" asked Scootaloo.

"I...I don't know too much. I only know that I'm a mixture of a demon and pegasus pony, I don't act like other demons, I can speak two languages, and my name is Dimmer Spark. You can call me Spark, though. I like that name better.

"Well, that explains the unfamiliar horns and your eyes, but how'd you get out of the imprisonment? You were stone a few minutes ago."

"It's because you were lonely. I know that feeling way more than you might think, and I wanted to help you by being your friend. Maybe if you had company it would somehow help you. I don't exactly know why I got out, but I guess it's because I wanted to help you so strongly." Spark said.

"Hey, Spark?" asked Scootaloo.

"Hm?"

"This might be a stupid question, but do you know how long you've been trapped in here?" Scootaloo asked.

"...Not really. I think I remember why I was trapped." Spark answered.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"...It had something to do with being a demon. A really tall white pony with wings and a horn killed and froze all of the demons that I lived with. I tried to tell her I wasn't like the rest. I wasn't powerful. I could barely fly! I wasn't evil, and I'm still not evil, but she didn't believe me. Despite all that, I still forgive her since she probably just wanted what was best for her own kind."

"You know what, Spark? I'm going to get both of us out of here and then help you show Princess Celestia that you aren't evil!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Really?! Are you sure? I don't want to get in your way..."

"Relax, it'll be fine. Besides, how else were you going to be my friend if you couldn't go with me back to Ponyville."

"Okay then! I'll help as much as possible!" exclaimed Spark.

"First thing's first: Let's try to find a way out of here." said Scootaloo.

"Okay, but let me just get one thing." Spark trotted over to a section of the chamber and pulled on something. It was a crystal, but unlike the others, this one was dull and lifeless. She put the crystal in her mane and walked back to Scootaloo.

"Ready?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yep."

"Alright, how high can you fly?"

"About half way to the ceiling." answered Spark.

"We might be able to make it somewhere if we go quickly."

"Wait, um..."

"Scootaloo."

"Right," said Spark. "How will we get out of here if the room closed up?"

"I don't know, but there might still be small openings that we can speak through. My friends might still be there so maybe they can help us."

"Okay." They both flapped their wings and struggled, but managed to fly in the air. When they reached halfway up to the top, Spark just started to hover. She tried to go higher, but she could barely stay in the air as it is.

"S-Scootaloo...I c-can't go any h-higher! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll speak through the hole over there." Scootaloo pointed towards an opening not too far away. It was small, but it'd have to do.

"Guys!" Scootaloo yelled through the space. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We need help getting out of here!" said Scootaloo.

"Wait...Did you say 'we'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'll explain later. Just find us a way out of here"

"You could try using magic if one of you is a unicorn. Or you could use a crystal. NEVER BOTH!" Spark advised. Soon after she spoke, she fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No time for that! Just do what she said!" exclaimed Scootaloo as she rushed to Spark's side.

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom decided to use the crystals' magic to free their friend and the other filly.

"What do we do with the crystal?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"What do they do?" Scootaloo asked Spark.

"Just tell them to aim at the crystals surrounding us and not to move the crystal nor should they let it go until we're free." Scootaloo flew up to the space between the crystals and instructed her friends on what to do.

"So we hold it like this-GAH!" The crystal shot out a pink magical blast at the crystals surrounding the two pegasi. One by one the crystals glowed even brighter than before and temporarily blinded everyone. When the light dimmed, the only thing left in that space were the two fillies that were trapped not too long ago.

"Whew. That was something. Is everypony okay?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yep." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo answered.

"So," Sweetie Belle faced Spark,"who are you?"

"My name is Spark, and I'm-"

"Never mind that!" Scootaloo interrupted. She wasn't sure how Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle would react if they knew she was part demon. Spark was just lucky that Scootaloo was used to this kind of stuff, but that's a story for another time.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Scootaloo said as she walked out of the crystal-filled cavern.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you learn some type of emergency telepathy spell or something in case you ever got lost?"

"Oh yeah! Rarity and Twilight tried to teach me a telepathy spell once! Let me see if I remember it..." Sweetie Belle concentrated for a few moments. Eventually, her horn glowed a light green. **(A/N ****_Italics: Sweetie Belle, _Underline: Rarity)**

_Rarity!...RARITY!_

Sweetie Belle? Where are you?! Are you in trouble? Everyone's been looking for you and your friends! I swear if you made us worry for nothing, I'm going to-

_SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN! Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and I got ourselves trapped in a giant cave. I don't know how long it's been, but we were trying to look for a way out for a while. We found a pony who's also been trapped down here and we still kept searching and failing to find a way out. What do we do?_

I can try to cast a tracking spell, but you need to keep using your magic until I find you, got it?

_'Kay._

"Well?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I just need to keep using my magic and Rarity will be able to find us." said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe if we go back the way that we came from, she can find us easier." suggested Apple Bloom.

"I think we should keep going forward..." Spark suggested.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Um..." _I can't tell her that I read her mind while she was talking to Rarity and found out that they got trapped! I should've butted out! I'm so stupid!_

"Well?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It doesn't make sense to go back..." Spark said.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It doesn't make sense because it's blocked off. If they tried to dig us out, we could possibly be killed," Scootaloo told them. "Why don't we get going now?" suggested Scootaloo in a way that sounded more like a command.

"Okay..." The other fillies said.

_I've got your back, Spark. Don't worry._

Spark quietly gasped and looked at Scootaloo without the other girls looking. Scootaloo grinned.

_Are you..._

_Yeah, I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just get out of here._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story at all, but I'll try to make more updates now. Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The fillies have been roaming the ravine for hours and hours, but still haven't been found by the Mane 6 or anyone else. The eerie silence had become too much for Sweetie Belle to handle, so she began speaking.

"So...Spark...How long have you been down here?"

Spark was unsure if she should tell Sweetie Belle the truth since she picked up on Scootaloo's hints that it wouldn't be a great idea to give her identity away.

"Well, I...It's been a while since I've gotten out, but at most it's probably been about a couple of days..." Spark trailed off.

"Okay then..." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom have become very suspicious of Spark since a few hours ago when they noticed that her folded wings looked unusual, her red irises had pupils that were slit, and she had two tiny red horns sticking out of her head. They've shared many glances with each other and looked at Spark many times as well, but Scootaloo never seemed to look at them back or wonder what Spark was.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ Apple Bloom thought. "Erm...Scootaloo, can we talk to you for a second?" She looked over to Spark. "Alone_._"

"Fine." The CMC stepped a few feet from Spark.

_Oh no...I think I messed up! They're suspicious now, aren't they...I'm such a failure! I couldn't even keep a secret for a day! No wonder why they all hated me. Now I'm just going to make more ponies hate me!_

After Spark scolded herself, she decided to listen to the conversation; her demonic hearing allowed her to listen to anything she wanted within a 30 feet radius.

"-a way out? Why are you guys focusing on what she looks like? It doesn't really matter, you know," Scootaloo said.

"But just look at her!" Sweetie Belle said back. "She's obviously not a normal pony! Who knows, maybe she's here to destroy Equestria! Maybe she's a changeling! Or maybe she works for Sombra! Maybe she's one of the ponies from that one legend! What was it called? Oh! The Children of the Night! She could be-"

"We get it, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom turned to Scootaloo. "She's right though. What if she's a threat and we're bringing her closer to Ponyville?"

"Don't you guys worry. She's probably nice."

_Thanks, Scootaloo._

_No problem, Spark._

"Um...Guys? Can we get going now? Unless you need more time to talk, then that's fine too, but I think that we might be close to an exit..."

"You're right, Spark. Let's get going, guys." Scootaloo walked off and I trotted to catch up to her.

"Do you think she has Scootaloo under some sort of spell?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Yeah. Let's free her as soon as we get back to Ponyville."

_Now they think that I put Scootaloo under a spell? Really? How come I keep messing up so badly?_

I few minutes after walking, the young ponies heard voices coming from the way they were walking towards.

"Sweetie Belle? Apple Bloom? Scootaloo?" An elegant voice echoed from far away.

"Are you fillies here?" A more southern accented voice echoed.

"Applejack! Rarity! Over here!" Apple Bloom said as she and Sweetie Belle ran over to the voices.

"Who're they?" Spark asked.

"They're their sisters. Applejack is Apple Bloom's and Rarity is Sweetie Belle's," Scootaloo explained.

"Oh. Do you have one, too?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo said. "She's my honorary sister, Rainbow Dash, and she's the fastest, coolest, and awesomest flyer in all of Equestria!"

Spark still had one more thing to ask Scootaloo, but she hesitated. She shouldn't pry, right? But still...She _really _needed to know...

"Hey, Scootaloo? I have one last question..."

"What's up?"

"Is Rainbow Dash...Well, is she like-" Spark was cut off.

"Us? Yeah, she is, so you don't have to worry. Normal ponies can't break the sound barrier no matter how hard they tried, you know."

Spark was shocked. Not only did she find not one, but _two _ponies like her, but one of them broke the sound barrier as well!

Scootaloo chuckled. "Let's get to the others."

"Okay."

When Spark and Scootaloo caught up to where they thought the others were, they found no one there.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" Spark asked.

"No, I'm sure they went to the left. I saw them!" Scootaloo said. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to get darker, and the room's exits closed shut.

"I think we might have made the wrong turn..." Spark repeated.

"I agree," Scootaloo said.

_**"You will never leave me. I want your power, and now that you're free, you can give it to me!"**_

Spark's eyes widened. Her power -despite how weak it was- was the only thing that kept her alive.

"We need to leave, now!" Scootaloo shouted. They both ran to various parts of the closed up room, bucking the walls and screaming for help as loud as their lungs would allow.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" As the screaming continued, they finally heard what they've been wanting to hear. Muffled screams of "We'll be right there!" and "Hang on, Scootaloo!" were coming through the walls. Soon after they heard the other voices, Scootaloo and Spark heard bucking from one of the walls and ran to that side of the room.

**_"Oh no you don't!"_**

The mysterious voice had bent the rocks to it's will and tried to grab the ponies as Applejack smashed the wall. The fillies ran out and after seeing the rocks bend and chase them, the others soon followed.

"There's an exit over there!" Rarity pointed to a lit opening in the mountain. "We need to hurry!"

Everypony ran as fast as their hooves could take them and made it out of the cave just before the rocks grabbed Spark's back hoof. When they looked back, the cave's exit had started closing up, but before it finished, a glowing yellow eye looked at all of the ponies menacingly.

"Are you okay, Scootaloo?" Her friends hugged her after they got over the shock of what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"So..." Applejack started, looking towards Spark. "Who're you? Ah haven't seen you around Ponyville before. Are ya new?"

"Um...yeah..." Spark said as she suddenly seemed very interested in moving the rocks near her hooves.

"Well I think that you must have amazing hiding skills, otherwise Pinkie Pie would've thrown you a party," Rarity said.

"Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"She's a good friend of ours who'll just _love _to meet a new face." Rarity went on about how Pinkie Pie threw a party for every pony she meets, but Spark wasn't paying that much attention. What she was focused on was Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who looked like they were glancing her way and worrying about her sisters. Then they just talked to Scootaloo, but Rarity's talking made it hard to focus on anything they were saying.

"Ah think she gets it, Rarity." Applejack deadpanned.

"Right...Anyway, I think it's about time we headed back to Ponyville," Rarity said.

The group headed back to Ponyville, thanks to Applejack's amazing sense of direction. Soon, they reached the town and parted ways.

"Whelp! It was nice meeting you and all, but I have to take Apple Bloom home," Applejack announced, directing most of her sentence towards Spark.

"As do I with Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"It was nice meeting you all as well," Spark said. The ponies then said their goodbyes and let Scootaloo and Spark alone.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the two ponies who could understand you situation as much as I do. Don't tell _anypony _else about it, got it?"

Spark nodded understandingly.

"Oh yeah, you might also have to go to school with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and I starting tomorrow. It'd be too abnormal for a filly to just be waking around during school hours without a guardian, and we don't want to bring any attention to you at all, so you'll have to go. Don't worry though, we'll all be in the same classroom."

"Okay." On the outside, Spark looked like she was completely fine about the whole idea of going to school, but really, she was terrified.

_What if I embarrass them? What if I mess up being normal? What if someone thinks that I'm not a pony? What if-_

Spark's thoughts were cut off by Scootaloo saying, "Also, don't open your wings in public. Now that we got all of that out of the way, let's go talk to Rainbow Dash."

"Okay..." Spark followed Scootaloo to the cloud home on the other side of town.

The trip to Rainbow Dash's home was very helpful to Spark. She learned about how Ponyville was special because of the mix of the pony races, the ponies there were actually way more helpful than anypony from Canterlot at least, and how school was way longer than just two hours of just reading a book about the history of Equestria, which Spark was used to from where she lived before. She also learned that she'd get the same glances Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gave her from other ponies as well.

"We're here!" Scootaloo announced.

"How will we get all the way up there?" Spark asked.

"Oh, we don't have to go up..." Before Spark could question what she meant, Scootaloo screamed at the top of her lungs, "RAINBOW DAAAAAAASH!"

Her voice seemed to shake the planet until she finished. When Spark regained her balance, she asked, "How do you even know that she's awake?"

"She always sleeps in on Sundays. We were in the cave since 9:00 and got out at around 1:00. Even though it seemed way longer, it was only a few hours, and Rainbow doesn't normally leave before 3:00."

Spark didn't question why Scootaloo knew this because a streak of rainbow flew across the sky and headed towards the two fillies.

"Hey, Squirt! Who's your friend?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is Spark, and she has a...predicament, but we'll explain that later."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Spark kicked at the pebbles on the ground again.

"You're just like Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash commented. "So why'd you call me?"

Scootaloo explained that Spark had no place to stay and needed to go to school with her.

"Hm...How well can you fly?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Not very well..." Spark answered.

"Then you should live with Fluttershy. It'll be easier to go to her house on the ground instead of flying since you aren't very experienced," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Okay."

"So, what exactly is your 'predicament'?" Rainbow Dash asked Spark, but directed it at both of the fillies.

"Well, um..." Spark started.

Scootaloo looked around to make sure nopony who could hear them was around. "She's a demon," she whispered. Those three words alone were enough of an explanation for the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Oh. That makes sense. Make sure you tell Fluttershy about it as soon as you can..." Rainbow Dash paused for a moment to think about something. "Has anyone else seen you?"

"Um...Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rarity, and the people we passed on the way here," Spark said.

"Great..." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Well, you guys should head over to Fluttershy's now. I'm going to go talk to Ms. Cheerilee about putting Spark in school. See ya later!" With that, Rainbow Dash flew off at an amazing speed and Scootaloo and Spark headed over to Fluttershy's Cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! I have nothing really to say except for ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Scootaloo pulled Spark along on the wagon attached to her scooter and headed over to where the school was. Yesterday, they explained everything to Fluttershy and she was more than happy to take care of Spark. Then they spent the rest of the day messing around and becoming better friends.

"We're here!" Scootaloo announced as she skidded to a stop in front of the schoolyard. Spark hopped out of the wagon as Scootaloo leaned the scooter behind a tree, out of the open. By now, the students were in the classroom waiting for Ms. Cheerilee to start teaching, leaving the playground empty. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Spark answered. The two fillies walked into the classroom, and as everyone looked at the new student, silence filled the room. No one dared to speak or take their eyes off of the new pony.

"Um...Hi," Spark said. Unfortunately, the only empty desk that was available was in between Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom, so Spark had to awkwardly sit down and try to ignore every stare that was directed at her. Apple Bloom shifted uncomfortably and slid her desk ever so slightly closer towards Sweetie Belle's desk. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon noticed the action and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What's the matter, Apple Bloom? Scared of the monster?" Diamond Tiara taunted. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughed.

_"I'm not a monster..."_

"She's not a monster!" Scootaloo spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Silver Spoon said. "Then why does she look like...like _that_?"

"Just because she looks different doesn't mean that she isn't a pony," Scootaloo shot back. Before anypony could continue, Ms. Cheerilee walked into the classroom and greeted the class.

"Good morning, class! Today we have..." Cheerilee caught sight of Spark and spoke, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, "a new student...Would you-uh... like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Spark..." The uncomfortable silence had lasted for a few moments before Cheerilee cleared her throat.

"Well, then. Let's begin..."

The class itself wasn't that bad. In fact, Spark learned cool facts about unicorn magic, as that was the topic of choice for the day. What really sucked was all of the times the teacher and the students, except for Scootaloo who was sleeping, just looked a her. She felt as if she was a murderer who hurt each one of them personally and had just gotten out of jail.

_"What am I doing wrong?"_

"Okay class, it's lunch time! When we get back to class, we're going to do something extra exciting!" Cheerilee put on the most fake smile on the planet as she watched as the students bolted out of the room with their lunch bags.

"Scootaloo?" Spark shook Scootaloo awake.

"Huh? Oh, is it lunch time?"

"Not for you, Scootaloo," Ms. Cheerilee said. "I need to talk to you about sleeping in class."

"_Again_?" Scootaloo groaned. "Go ahead, Spark. I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay." Spark walked outside, found the only two other ponies she was familiar with, and sat at their picnic table. "Hey, guys..." Spark emptied the lunch bag that Fluttershy made for her of its contents and started to eat.

"Um...Hi..." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle quickly ate their lunches and rushed over to the playground, leaving Spark alone at the table.

_"What am I doing wrong?"_

Scootaloo hasn't come out of the classroom, so Spark just assumed that as a punishment, Cheerilee kept her inside. Since Spark was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the frilly, lilac-pink filly that pushed her onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Spark asked as she dusted herself off. A few ponies walked towards the scene to get a closer look as it unfolded.

"You're a monster!" Silver Spoon said.

"Hey, everypony! Watch as your heroes Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon vanquish the hideous beast before us," Diamond Tiara obnoxiously said as she and Silver Spoon took on a heroic pose. They inched closer to Spark as the demon backed away from them. Before Spark knew it, Silver Spoon pounced onto her and held her down. Before Diamond Tiara had begun her torture, she had to say one last thing to Spark.

"There's no one to protect you now."

_"No one to protect you...No one to protect you...No one to protect you..."_

The words echoed in Spark's head over and over. She looked up, expecting to see Diamond Tiara staring down at her. Instead, she saw many silhouettes of ponies with eyes similar to her own.

_"Weak little pony!"_

_"You can't even transform!"_

_"You look like a clown!"_

_"You can't even hide!"_

_"You deserve this!"_

_"You deserve to die!"_

_"You can't even stand up for yourself!"_

"You can't even talk back." Spark looked up at the pony in front of her. Now she was a pink, brown maned pony with pink highlights. Her teeth were even sharper than Sparks, her horns were taller and curved inwards slightly, her eyes seemed to glow the red that they were, and her wings...her wings were like Spark's: Bat wings that matched the color of her coat, but for the demon in front of Spark, the wings' color had faded into a pitch black one.

This was what they meant. _This _was what her transformation was. Her true form.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" The voice of Cheerilee broke Spark from the bizarre illusion that she just experienced. Now she was met with pain all over her body. There were bruises and cuts everywhere, but they all started healing up because of her demonic abilities.

"What the..." Cheerilee stood back at the sight of Spark healing from what would've been fatal injuries had she kept bleeding, but that wasn't the case. Spark stood up and looked at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who just stood with their jaws hung down. Spark felt tears start to form in her eyes as she felt a wing stretch to the center of her back in a reassuring way. She looked over to see Scootaloo smiling at her.

_It's going to be okay._

Spark rode in the wagon hooked onto Scootaloo's scooter. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle insisted that they go with them for moral support, but Spark and Scootaloo both knew that they just didn't trust Spark. Scootaloo tried to get to Fluttershy's cottage as quickly as possible, but of course Twilight just _had _to spot them!

"Hey, Crusaders! Where are you- OH MY GOSH! What happened?!" Twilight's reaction brought much unwanted attention to the fillies.

"Thanks a lot, Twilight..." Scootaloo deadpanned as she sped off to the cottage. There was no doubt that the news would spread quickly about how the CMC and a bloody filly were rushing through the town and shocked the Princess of Friendship. There was no time to think about this as they had just reached the cottage. The girls ran inside and found Fluttershy trying to get Angel to eat his food. When Fluttershy caught sight of the fillies at the door, she gasped and rushed over to Spark.

"Oh my gosh, Spark! What happened? Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous maybe? Does anything hurt?" Fluttershy ended up bringing Spark to a different room in her house, leaving the CMC alone. Scootaloo walked in front of her friends and sat down. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat down as well.

"Well?" Scootaloo asked with a ticked of tone.

"Well, what?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo's eye twitched. "Why didn't you help her? You were there! I saw you guys _in the front row_!"

"Yeah, but..." Sweetie Belle started.

"She has ya under a spell!" Apple Bloom blurted out.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "I mean, why else would you-"

"Would I what? Accept her because I don't give a flying feather about what she looks like? Some times I wonder if I'm actually smarter than you two. Just because she looks like an enemy doesn't mean that she is one!" Scootaloo explained.

"Why do you defend her so much, though?" Sweetie Belle asked her. "You act like she's your actual sister or something!"

"Because I know how she feels!" Scootaloo snapped and stood up. "I don't know if you guys have ever experienced it, but I know I have! I know what it's like to be called a monster every day! I know what it's like to be beaten up just because a person feels like beating you up! And I know how much it just _hurts_!" Scootaloo held back tears. "Why else do you think I moved to Ponyville?" Scootaloo slumped back down to the floor and hung her head, still trying to hold back tears. "No pony should _ever _have to go through that. Why can't you guys understand..."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were shocked to the point that they were unable to form words. Who knew that their friend had such a tough time before? And if she's 10 years old now, she'd have to be dealing with this kind of pain up until two years ago when she moved to Ponyville.

"Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom started.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want your pity either."

The three sat in the living room of the cottage and just waited for Spark and/or Fluttershy to enter. After what felt like hours, Spark finally came into the room with Fluttershy close behind.

"Spark is going to be okay. Nothing vital was hit so she'll be fine." Fluttershy turned to the CMC. "Do you guys mind following me?" She kindly asked. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle got up to follow the butter colored pegasus, but Scootaloo said, "I'm going to stay here with Spark." Nopony went against her decision.

"It's my fault..." Scootaloo said as soon as the others left. Spark simply looked up, surprised. "I should have warned you that they were bullies, but I never expected them to do...that."

"It's not your fault! It's theirs! They did it!" Spark blurted out. Suddenly, Rarity and Pinkie Pie burst through the door. "FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYY!" The pink pony yelled. Surprisingly, the animals simply gave her looks or facepalmed instead of running away. By now, the animals were used to Pinkie Pie's level of screaming.

"I'll be right there!" Fluttershy whispered from the other room. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie rushed over to Spark and asked her a ton of questions in one breath. The suddenness of everything was overwhelming for the young demon, so she just hoped that Fluttershy or Scootaloo would help her soon.

"Pinkie!" Scootaloo exclaimed. Pinkie Pie stopped speaking and rubbed the back of her head as if she was saying. "Oops...hehe..."

"What's the matter?" Fluttershy asked Rarity.

"Sombra's returned! We need to go and stop him! Apparently, he's way stronger than before, so Princess Celestia will be helping us," she explained. Spark became pale at the mention of Celestia's name and ran into a random room. Rarity and Pinkie gave a questioning look to Fluttershy about Spark's behavior.

"Oh...She's just shy and the idea of meeting people who've met the princess scared her," Fluttershy lied.

"Okay then..." The three ponies headed out the door to Twilight's Castle. Scootaloo ran to where Spark was and found her huddled into a ball in the corner of the room.

"It's okay! Spark, it's okay!" Scootaloo calmed her down and she looked at her friend.

"I can't do this, Scootaloo! It's only been a few hours and I messed everything up! I can't do this!" Spark sobbed into Scootaloo's shoulder and kept repeating, "I'm sorry!"

Scootaloo on the other hand just held her broken friend. It was the least she could do. It was all going too fast to comprehend. After Spark finished crying, Scootaloo positioned her so that they were both looking at each other.

"Listen. I said I'd prove that you weren't evil to Celestia, remember? It also goes for everypony else. I know how you feel, and I'll never abandon you."


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides from Pinkamena and Rainbow Factory Dash* I'M SO SORRY! HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

**RF Dash: Come out, come out where ever you are!**

**Me: AHHHHHH! *Runs***

**Pinkamena: She doesn't own MLP:FiM, but she does own Dimmer Spark.**

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom felt guilty for not realizing what they were doing sooner. Why did they feel that way? It wasn't like them to judge somepony so strongly...

"What were we thinking?" Sweetie Belle asked aloud.

"Ah have no idea! Ah didn't feel right ignoring her, but something...something was just off...Ever since we left the cave." Apple Bloom walked out of the back room that they were in with Sweetie Belle close behind. They walked back into Fluttershy's living room where they saw Scootaloo on the couch staring at the ground and Spark in the corner with Angel. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other.

"Um...Scootaloo? Are ya all right?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the approaching fillies.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine." Scootaloo wasn't fine at all; she was remembering the times before her life in Ponyville. A large portion of her childhood was turned from innocent pranks and making friends to joining gangs, robbery, abuse, and making a hell of a lot of enemies. It was when the longest war in history was beginning to come to an end, and just like in all wars, many ponies- _demons_ died.

There were less than twenty left in the whole world because of _her._

"Hey, Spark..." Sweetie Belle walked towards her. Spark turned to her. "We're sorry."

* * *

Time had passed and Spark and Scootaloo forgave Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom after they explained what happened. Now the fillies were at Sugarcube Corner for a treat, and Spark could see that they really were sorry.

"-and then we were all covered in tree sap again!" They all laughed as the story of some of their crusades were told.

_Finally! We're all so happy! _Spark took a sip of her milkshake and a bite of her cupcake as Apple Bloom told her about Babs.

"Sure, she was my cousin and all, but at the time she was being real mean to us."

"It's 'really mean' not 'real mean,'" Sweetie Belle corrected. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll know what I meant!" The giggles of the four fillies were cut short when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked through the doors.

"_How _could we of ALL PONIES get EXPELLED! For a whole week! Daddy's going to have a lot of talking to do with Ms. Cheerilee," Diamond complained. Spark hid under the shadow of the table and out of sight.

_At least I'm good at one thing._

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon kept obnoxiously complaining after telling Mrs. Cake their order and moved to where the Crusaders were.

"I mean, at least _we _aren't friends with a monster!" Silver Spoon began the onslaught of insults.

"Yeah," Diamond said, "anyone who's friends with a monster must be one, right?"

"And all monsters are evil, so that can only mean..."

"That these good-for-nothing blank flanks are probably evil!" Diamond accused. Everyone in the shop was now (unwillingly) listening to the loud, annoying filly speak. Diamond started walking around the tables of the shop and lied to everyone.

"You know that pink pony with the chocolate mane? The one with the weird wings and horns? I've found out that she was the one who let Sombra out of his imprisonment!" Everypony collectively gasped. Meanwhile, Silver Spoon duck taped Sweetie Belle's and Apple Bloom's muzzles shut, taped their hooves, and held Scootaloo down to prevent her from saying anything, but no pony else noticed because they were all focused on the obnoxious pink filly. Scootaloo was surprised at how athletic Silver Spoon turned out to be. She had caught her off guard, which was a dirty move, but Scootaloo never expected to be overpowered but the gray filly. Still, even if Silver Spoon was athletic, she shouldn't have been able to pin Scootaloo down.

_Something isn't right here. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon never worked this hard to make somepony feel terrible. In fact, this is a whole new low for them! They aren't themselves...What in Equestria is going on? _Scootaloo thought.

"The pony that has caused one of Equestria's greatest threats to be free is none other than _Dimmer Spark_," Diamond Tiara spat. "She has been going around and pretending to be nice, but Sil' and I have found out the truth! You're all welcome!" With that, Diamond took her and Silver Spoon's order of two cupcakes and left with the grey filly. Scootaloo stood up and saw that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had recovered. Spark listened in to one table's conversation.

"Is that really true?" a mare asked.

"Should we even believe her? She's just a filly," another mare said.

"Yeah, but you can never be too sure. I mean, come on. Horns? Weird wings? And I saw her on the street! She had weird red eyes and sharp teeth! If that's not evil, I don't know what is," a stallion mentioned.

"Yeah, it's all making sense to me," a younger stallion said.

She listened to another group.

"I think that filly's right about that peculiar one. I knew that I should've voted against the immigration law when I had the chance! Now she's just letting a bunch of monsters into Equestria! I'm going to have to find a way to write a letter to her," a mare said angrily.

"Perhaps you could see Princess Twilight," her friend suggested.

"Yes, yes. Good idea. I shall do that as soon as possible."

Spark decided to stop listening to everything completely. Not even the Crusaders' drowned out pleas for everyone to rethink this whole situation. It was just her and her thoughts.

_This can't be happening! Everything was going so well! Why do I always bring bad luck? This isn't good. What do I even do? How can I even escape without them seeing me? I used to be good at that, but something tells me that I'm going to mess that up as well. How do I get out?!_

**_Maybe you don't need to. Especially with that mindset._**

_What? Why wouldn't I need to? I need to escape so that I can't cause anymore trouble. I need to leave._

**_Then be one with the shadow._**

_What? How?_

**_It's one of your powers. You can be part of the Darkness, and Darkness controls many things. Maybe even more things than Light._**

Spark decided that since it was her only way out, she'd try whatever it was she was supposed to do.

_One with the shadow...one with Darkness..._

All of a sudden, her body started to lose saturation until she was a dark gray. She became as light as a feather and time slowed down.

_Whoa..._

**_Hurry. It won't last too long._**

Spark crawled from her hiding spot and ran out the door. The sight was amazing and scary at the same time. The ponies were moving so slowly, but they were getting faster. She was running out of time. Spark spotted the two fillies who gave her such a hard time and smack them in their faces a few times. She then proceeded to run back to Fluttershy's Cottage just in time.

"Whew..." As Spark started to calm down, she heard and explosion in the distance. "Hmm...That was in the direction of the forest right over here, but I didn't know that that there would be a fight so close to Ponyville..." Spark started envisioning Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all fighting a giant monster who she assumed was this "Sombra" character. The monster roared and shot a laser beam from it's mouth, causing and explosion. "Maybe that's where Fluttershy went to fight..." Spark decided that it would be safer to enter the cottage to think and wait until either the crusaders or Fluttershy found her, but a purple stallion looked in her direction.

"GUYS! I WAS RIGHT! SHE DID GO THIS WAY! And from the looks of things, she was trying to enter that shy pony's house!" He alerted.

Spark was terrified.

"N-No I'm n-not! I j-just was..." She couldn't tell the truth, but had no lie. How long has she been standing there thinking about the explosion for ponies to notice her? She must've started daydreaming.

"You were just what?" A different mare asked. A crowd was forming and the Crusaders were now where to be seen.

_Not good...Not good...Not good...!_

"I knew it! She isn't to be trusted after all! She was trying to break into a house!" a stallion from the back of the crowd announced.

"Monster! Get out of Ponyville!" somepony in the crowd shouted.

"Go away!"

"Leave!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Go back to the Everfree Forest! Back to where you came from!"

"We'll get the Princess and she'll deal with you!"

All of the insults seemed to echo in Spark's head, and all the ponies' faces seemed to circle around her. It was all so overwhelming.

_I thought Ponyville would be a nice place... How did ponies like Scootaloo end up living here?_

Spark was being verbally torn apart by a bunch of the ponies of Ponyville. Bit by bit she was cracking. All along her hooves and her face, Spark knew that if she became angry, the ponies would all be in grave danger.

"Please go back to your homes and families..." she whispered as she backed up towards the path to the Everfree Forest.

"You have no purpose here!"

"You only bring us bad luck!"

"Go die in a hole!"

"Please..." Spark begged. "I know that you value your lives and I also value mine, so please stop..." They kept attacking the filly with words of pure hatred and disgust. The internal cracks were growing and growing, spreading everywhere on Spark. She started to shake.

"Please!" Spark begged more aggressively. "You need to get out of here _now_!"

"Evil!"

"She's a monster!"

"DEMON!"

Spark backed up as far as she could for as long as they shouted insults. The animals tried to scare the ponies away, push them back, but the ponies were stubborn. Too stubborn.

_Monster... I'm a monster..._

She couldn't take it anymore. After trying to avoid all of this from happening all over again, after all she's done! The cracks grew to a point that was unbearable. What if they called for Celestia? What would she do then? What if they just attacked her head-on? She couldn't hurt them, but they sure as Tartarus could hurt her. What would she do? What would she do?!

_WHAT COULD I DO?!_

**Show them. Show them what they want. It's not like they won't expect it.**

They broke her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Her high pitched scream shook Equestria and hurt the ponies' ears. The ground cracked and shifted, the clouds darkened and covered all of Ponyville. The animals ran into the cottage, the closest shelter. Nopony could move. It was too much.

"What's going on?" It was _her _voice. The pony who started this. The pony who brought this life back to Spark. She will pay.

Spark's screams grew louder and more powerful as she started to glow pink, then black. The light blinded everypony, and they were too scared to open their eyes and face what they'd caused. Everypony except the three fillies.

"Celestia damn it...We were too late."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I do have a bunch of excuses, but you probably don't really care, so yeah! Also, thanks to everyone on each of my stories, I've decided that I'm going to try to be a writer in the future, so I needed to thank each and every one of you...Yes, that means YOU! Whether you've been here for a while or just stumbled across my story. Thanks, and I'll be sure to not let you down! Anyways, I'm done rambling so PEACE OUT, SPARK ARMY!**


	5. AN

**Holy shit, I was such a cringey writer! I might still be, and for that I apologize in advance. So, I thought of how I could finish all of my stories, and it might take some time so bare with me. I'm going to do them one by one and move on to the next story without stopping. I feel bad for leaving you guys like this and making such a big deal out of nothing, so I'll work on the stories as soon as I upload this. It will be in order from how much creative freedom I get from the story. In order, it will be:**

**1\. The Dimmer the World Gets**

**2\. Blue Titan**

**3\. The Story of Enderlox**

**4\. Write My Life (If I chose to continue this one)**

**Once again, sorry for making a big deal out of nothing, and I'm so grateful that for some reason you actually put up with my shit. :) Thanks, Spark Army!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Spark felt her magic grow stronger and stronger as she got angrier and angrier. She struggled to move as her transformation started to take over. Spark's horns slowly started to grow taller and curve upwards, the top turning red and the bottom turning black. All of her teeth grew sharper, but two grew out of her mouth. She growled at the pain her first transformation caused.

"Spark, no!" Scootaloo shouted as she ran towards the demon pony. All the ponies could see was a large ball of light surrounding the filly, but almost everyone was too afraid to move.

Spark heard Scootaloo's voice but didn't know what she said. She struggled to open her glowing eyes. Her transformation was almost done; she could feel it. Once she finally got her eyes open, she saw Scootaloo running towards her. Spark knew it was too late. She had messed everything up already.

_I need to start over._

Scootaloo's running slowed down.

_I need to start over._

Soon, the orange pegasus slowed to a stop in midair.

_I need to start over!_

The light faded away from her vision. Scootaloo had disappeared as well. There were no animals. No ponies. No princess.

Just darkness.

"Let me start over!" Spark screamed. Her eyes were forced closed and she felt wind all around her until she hit the ground. It was rocky, and there were pink crystals everywhere. She was back in the cave.

"Hello?" Scootaloo was there, in front of her. She didn't realize that Spark was behind her. "Anyone? ANYONE?"

"Scootaloo..." The orange filly flung herself around and got into a defensive position.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Scootaloo, it's me! I'm Spark, remember?" Spark didn't want to believe it. She knew what she did, but she didn't want to believe that Scootaloo forgot about her.

"I don't know you...Sorry..." Scootaloo's expression softened when Sparks ears drooped.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry..." Spark remembered why Scootaloo was there in the first place. "I can help you get out if you want..."

The orange pegasus lightened up and asked her how to exit the crystal imprisonment. Spark told her and her friends what to do, and they all escaped. Something just wasn't right, though...

"Um...Scootaloo?" Spark asked as the fillies were walking aimlessly through the cave. They haven't suggested the tracking spell like before, but Spark just brushed it off. Maybe they just forgot?

"Yeah?" Scootaloo was weary of Spark but tried to be friendly. She didn't know what Spark's deal was and didn't want to find out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" It seems as though all three of the fillies didn't trust her. What happened to before? Didn't Scootaloo help her?

"Um...Sure..." Scootaloo and Spark walked around a corner, but Spark knew that the other fillies were going to eavesdrop.

"So, I know that this might sound _very _crazy to you if what happened was true, but do you not remember when we left the cave before? We got out with Sweetie Belle's tracking spell and their sisters helped us! You were also like me, but you didn't have the physical features. Are you still like that? Are we still friends?"

Scootaloo thought that she sounded insane. They had never met before! And as far as she knew, Spark was nothing like her! Scootaloo is a _pony _for Celestia's sake, not a demon!

"Listen, uh... I don't think that you know what you're saying. We haven't met before and I'm not like you. Like, at all. So maybe we can just get out of the cave together and go our separate ways, you think?

"Oh...Okay." Spark and Scootaloo rejoined the other two girls and they continued wandering the cave. Spark didn't bother to help with the directions because there was no point. Who cares if they were found or not? Scootaloo and her friends would never like her anyway...

**Okay yeah, this chapter was probably also very cringey, but bear with me! I swear, once it gets to the right place it won't seem as forced or as bad!**

***Kinda Sorta Spoiler Alert***

**By the way, this chapter was more of a "restart button" because I just couldn't work with what I wrote so I decided to change the type of power that I planned for her into a time travel/dimension travel power. It will work well if I do this correctly, so hopefully everything goes well! As of now, I'm going to take a break and get started on the next chapter soon! Peace Out, Spark Army!**


End file.
